1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrochemical measuring cell, in particular for the determination of the oxygen content in gases, with a solid electrolyte having at least one electrode designed in the form of at least one porous layer containing electron-conducting, ceramic oxide material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to its electrodes containing ceramic oxide material, an electrochemical measuring cell of this kind, disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,738,755, has great thermal and chemical stability as well as good catalytic effectiveness, but the electron-conductivity and, hence, the current-carrying capacity of the electrodes leaves something to be desired.